


strawberry blond

by annoyingplant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingplant/pseuds/annoyingplant
Summary: “...you can be pretty cute, you know,” he starts and kei’s jaw drops.nishinoya isn’t looking at him and it’s dark, but kei can tell he’s red in the face. they pass by the light of a street lamp and kei takes a moment to appreciate his blush, though he’s sure he’s just as red himself right now.kei barks a laugh, “what’s that supposed to mean?” his lips still taste sweet. “are you trying to insult me?”
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	strawberry blond

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be the ending for my other fic [tsukishima kei, useless gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205175/chapters/35265950), but i went entirely off script with it and considering that i haven't come back to it for like 2 years i figured i might as well post it separately lol
> 
> while i'd appreciate it, it's not necessary to read it before reading this!

yamaguchi’s left early, kei had been on clean up duty and nishinoya stayed behind to lock up. it’s odd. kei doesn’t remember the last time anyone’s put nishinoya in charge of locking up. he also doesn’t remember the last time he and nishinoya were alone together. 

it’s odd, but nishinoya insisted on walking kei to the station, since “i live closeby anyways!” and “it’s my responsibility as your senpai to make sure you get home safe! what if someone notices your shitty personality and decides to beat you up?”

kei isn’t sure whether to feel insulted or grateful. he settles for insulted, though.

nishinoya also insists on buying kei a popsicle, since “something sweet to your sour can’t hurt!” and “i’m buying myself one anyways, shut up, tsukishima!”

kei isn’t sure how to deal with this aggressive type of kindness, but he’s almost forced to accept. begrudgingly, kei lets nishinoya buy him a strawberry flavored popsicle.

“i didn’t think you were the type to have a sweet tooth,” nishinoya says, unwrapping his own soda flavored one.

“just because i asked for strawberry doesn’t mean i have a sweet tooth,” kei’s brows furrow slightly. the fact that he does have a sweet tooth is irrelevant right now. “no, actually, i don’t even like ice in the first place.”

“wait, for real?! not even popsicles?”

“they make my teeth hurt.”

“well,” nishinoya puffs his chest out, looking like kei insulted him personally, “you’re missing out.”

kei laughs, “i’m having one right now though?”

“well!” nishinoya pauses, thinks for a second, “you need more!”

he’s so simple, kei wants to laugh again, for real this time. “they’re more tempting when i’m not the one paying.”

nishinoya doesn’t say anything in response to that and it’s quiet between them for a couple moments, the cool night air stagnant and heavy, sounds of cars speeding by and the last couple remaining cicadas in the distance. the ice to kei’s lips is cold and sweet, though it doesn’t taste like actual strawberry. they pass into the dim darkness between two street lamps and kei takes a breath, about to say something to fill the silence, when--

nishinoya bites his popsicle with a loud crunching noise, scarfs it down in a matter of seconds with several bites, in fact. kei stares in disbelief; he can feel his own teeth hurting just  _ looking _ . what kind of monster is nishinoya and what does it say about kei that he likes him?

nishinoya takes a deep breath, slaps his own cheek with a loud smack, then exhales.

“...you can be pretty cute, you know,” he starts and kei’s jaw drops.

nishinoya isn’t looking at him and it’s dark, but kei can tell he’s red in the face. they pass by the light of a street lamp and kei takes a moment to appreciate his blush, though he’s sure he’s just as red himself right now.

kei barks a laugh, “what’s that supposed to mean?” his lips still taste sweet. “are you trying to insult me?”

nishinoya’s brows furrow, pull together tight and he stops, looks at kei. in the light now, kei can see clearly, a bright red blush all over his face. he looks embarrassed, upset, yet somehow still more put together than kei.

“i’m being serious, you little shit,” nishinoya huffs and kei nods, overly-sincere. when’s the last time nishinoya had been serious off court? he smacks him, but doesn’t pull his fist back from where it met kei’s arm. “...i see how you look at me.”

kei feels like his brain is lagging. this isn’t happening. “what do you mean?”

“don’t play dumb. you stare at me like i hung the stars!”

it’s true, kei knows he does. if someone told him nishinoya climbed the sky and hung the stars by sheer force of will, he would believe them.

kei bites his bottom lip, chews on it. his heart is going a mile a minute. “so what? are you gonna make fun of me for it?” he’s not scared. tsukishima kei doesn’t get scared. he doesn’t feel his chest tightening and aching already, before nishinoya’s even said anything.

“hell no!” nishinoya smacks kei again, his shoulder, this time, then fists the hand in his collar and pulls him down till they’re level. kei feels his glasses slide down his nose as he just stares at nishinoya eyes wide, dumbfounded. “for someone who likes to act all smart and cocky you can be real fucking dumb.”

  
  
  


nishinoya’s lips are cold. and taste like soda flavored ice. kei feels wet run down his wrist from where his popsicle is melting in his hand. the light above them flickers and nishinoya’s other hand finds kei’s jacket. it’s nothing more than a press of their lips, chapped yet sticky from the popsicles, but nishinoya kisses intensely, hard and insistent in a way that’s so  _ nishinoya _ , it makes kei laugh into the kiss.

he’s the first one to pull back, laughing. his heartbeat hasn’t slowed one bit, yet he feels a whole different kind of nervous. nishinoya bridges the distance between them again. he kisses softer this time, a little less like he thinks kei might run away any second, though his grip on his jacket stays strong.

they kiss. they kiss so many times under the light of one flickering street lamp, kei loses track of it. it’s wordless moments shared to the sound of passing cars and occasional cicadas and the last few kisses are a thousand times softer than the first one. 

and when they pull apart, finally, after what feels like forever in a good way, nishinoya takes his hand and kei’s heart goes --

_ thump, thump _

and he feels like his chest is about to burst.

they separate at the station. reluctantly, almost, nishinoya lets kei go. he smiles big when he waves goodbye and texts kei a ridiculously long string of heart emojis the moment they leave each other’s sight.

kei boards his subway home tingling and feeling like fireworks going off in his chest. it feels surreal, almost, but when he licks his lips they still taste like soda.

kei thinks he might rethink his opinion on popsicles, as he pulls out his phone to find several texts from yamaguchi, all asking about how he’s doing alone with nishinoya, each getting increasingly worried about his lack of reply. 

the last one, from 6 minutes ago, asks if kei is still alive.

kei laughs, out loud on the subway, something tsukishima kei would never do under normal circumstances, and calls yamaguchi who picks up at the first ring.

“tsukki, you’re alive!! i was about to--”

“holy shit, yamaguchi, you’re never going to believe this.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/annoyedplant) if you want lol


End file.
